


Mad As a Hatter

by messerpadfootforever



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Irish, Joker - Freeform, Nolan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messerpadfootforever/pseuds/messerpadfootforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will want to hush up, or else your daddy will only receive pieces of you, doll." The gravelly voice murmured in her ear. They didn't help her out of kindness. They did it to get to her family. Not a smart move. She never knew she could fall for someone so different. He never knew he could fall in love at all. The story behind scars and the growing crime rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad As a Hatter

"Smile, you need to smile more, sweetheart." A husky, if not insane sounding, voice whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "I do smile, my love," her voice was happy, as it always was when talking to the man she loved. "You're just never around to see me, " her voice turned bitter mentioning his absence lately.

"Oh don't sound so sad, I'll help you put a smile on your face." He said suggestively, turning her body round to face him.

She took in his looks today, he had changed out of his work clothes, as she called them, and wore a purple button up shirt, with a loose green and purple polka dot tie, low slung faded grey jeans and green shoes.

He was truly mad as a hatter, although he removed his trademark makeup for the time being.

And for the hundredth time since meeting him, 2 years ago, Andrea was happy he had removed his 'mask' and let his guard down for her to see him for who he was.

Because the man she loved was standing in front of her, not the man going round trying to cause mayhem and robbing mob banks, or even hustling the hustlers.

The man she loved had opened himself up to her, without fearing her judgement or that she would ridicule him, he found joy in the simplest things, he had a distinct taste in clothes, he loved her with all he had.

She did not hate the other part of him, his dark side, she accepted it, because he had accepted her, and all that came with her, fixing her up and repairing her.

And for that she loved him most.

-x-

His mind, as usual was buzzing; his thoughts were like a wind up toy that upon being lifted from the ground mid run and placed somewhere different and allowed to run before being placed somewhere else entirely.

If anyone could hear his thoughts, they would either go insane, like many thought he had, or get confused because of the whirlwind of words and ups and downs and flips of his mental sentences, that never seemed to reach a conclusion or make any sense when he thought them over after they had escaped his mental mouth.

And all through his inner chaos, there was one person, who could stop everything that went on in his head, every mental mutter, every shard of speech.

Just with a look, she could silence his mental noise, stop his heart and tickle his stomach.

With anything more and he was sure he'd die, die of her love or lack of breathing.

"Like what you see, my lovely?" he smirked as she rested her head on his cheat and listened to his erratic heartbeat.

He felt her smile against his chest, and say, "Always do, my dear."


	2. Business Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for forgetting about this, completely forgot I even had an account!

“Boss, it’s time to g- oh sorry. I’ll wait outside.” One of his stupid thugs wandered in without looking to see if anyone else was with him before announcing business matters.  
“What does he mean by that? You aren’t leaving again, are you?” His sweet, innocent angel raised her head and asked him, outraged.  
“I have to, my dearest. Business calls, keep the bed warm, love.” He said with a smile, though he was always smiling.

-x-

She shook her head and fumed, knowing there was nothing she could to stop him from messing with the city.  
“If you go, we won’t be sleeping in the same bed.” She hissed at him. He recoiled in shock, and stared at her, first in surprise, then in anger.  
It was never good to get him angry.  
“You know what I do! What I must do to show this city a little fun! They need me, my dear, and I’m very sorry if that isn’t... good enough for you!” He growled at her, because he was passed angry, and into his scary side.  
His eyes, usually warm brown, had darkened as his dark side came out to play, making them seem almost black.  
“I just...miss you. It’s not fair. You spend so much time out there with your thugs and henchmen and barely any with me, when I’m awake at least. I miss you!” She started talking in an even voice, trying not to anger him more or to show him how badly this hurt her, but it slipped into a plead, a whine at the end as he turned from her and stormed off.  
She stared until he had left the room, and then collapsed on the floor crying.

-x-

“You!” He growled as he sped out of the room where he left Andrea, heading towards the man that had interrupted them.  
The man was obviously scared and shocked, because the only movement he made was flinching as Joker stopped in front of him, right in his face, almost nose to nose.  
“What is so important that you interrupted me?!” He whispered, but to the scared man, he could’ve screamed or growled again, it still would have scared him.   
“The-the...m-mob-bs w-want t-to ne-negotiate... I just t-thought... you s-should k-know...” the man stuttered, eventually getting the information out.  
“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The Joker asked rhetorically, and turned away from him, not seeing the frantic head bobbing the man did to say yes.  
“Well? Go! We don’t have all day!” he barked at the men standing in the room. They scurried out to do whatever henchmen did, as Joker ran to apply his makeup.  
When he entered the room, that could be considered a living room, since it had a few chairs and a cheap table, he was surprised to see Andrea in a heap on the floor, crying her eyes out.  
“What...what’s wrong?” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She whipped her head up and then looked away from him straight after, taking deep breaths.  
“What is it, my love?” He rushed over to her, still whispering, and helped her to her feet gently. He was too worried about her to see she flinched back from his touch helping her up.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” She held her head high and looked anywhere and at anything other than him.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his green hair, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked softly, trying to figure out what made her cry.  
“No, I’m fine; don’t you have somewhere to be?” Now she looked at him and glared with all she had. The effect was a little less than intended because of puffy bloodshot eyes and slightly swollen lips, but he understood well enough.  
“So I did do something, I’m sorry, love, but I really have to go...” He said pleadingly, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“Then you should go. I’ll see you later.” She said finally, and he sighed again.  
“I love you, I’m sorry; I’ll make it up to you, if you’ll let me.”He said gently, as he tugged her reluctant body into a hug and kissed the top of her ginger hair.  
“Fine, but it better be good.” She said into his chest, not daring to relax into his arms.


End file.
